


give me some more (just take the pain away)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, im making everyone cry im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Oh, c’mon!” Wilbur groans, standing over him. “You’re not supposed to be boring. Get up! Fight me like a real man!”or, Wilbur fights Dream and thinks about some things
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	give me some more (just take the pain away)

**Author's Note:**

> DJHFFDFD HI IM JUST. PAIN YKNOW???
> 
> ok SO this is in dreamsmp yknow dramatized and it sin my own personal au where theyve known each other since they were kids so insane wilbur is so much more painful for dream
> 
> also deaths are permanent in this so.
> 
> title is from meet me in the hallway by harry styles!!!!

The vomit was the first thing to come out of Dream’s mouth. The second thing was a cry.

“Please-!” He gasps, all of his breath leaving him at the feeling of a kick to his chest. It hurts, and he lets the feeling be known as he gasps once again, staring up at Wilbur.

“Oh, c’mon!” Wilbur groans, standing over him. “You’re not supposed to be boring. Get up! Fight me like a real man!”

He turns to the side, using his forearms to prop himself up as he spits out blood. He doesn’t know where it even came from, but holy shit. His chest feels like it’s on fire.

“Fight me!” Wilbur says again, and his voice has taken on a dangerous tone. “What do you think will happen if you don’t?”

“I’ll die.” He says, the thought already present in his mind. “Though I don’t know how much mercy you have anymore.”

“Mercy?” Wilbur cocks his head, leaning down. “What makes you think I ever had mercy for you in the first place?”

The feeling of a sword entering and leaving him quickly makes him gasp, his hands moving to clutch the area almost instantly.

“Please,” He cries, though he doesn’t know what else to say. “Please stop.”

“How else am I supposed to entertain myself?” Wilbur asks, pressing a hand against the wound, and Dream hopes for a second that he’s helping, but he’s only making it worse.

“Please, Will.” Dream moans in pain, eyes slipping shut. “You’re hurting me.”

The pressure against him lessens for a second, but suddenly it’s pushed harder, and he gasps, eyes flying open. It hurts, and he moans in pain once again, the blood dripping down his side as the man presses down harder.

“Clay?” Wilbur says softly, and when Dream looks up at him, his eyes have lost that crazy look that was once in them, and he looks normal. “What-?”

Dream interrupts him, a painful gasp ripping out of his body, and Wilbur eyes widen. _I’ll tell him later, I swear_ , Dream thinks to himself, and when he opens his mouth, Wilbur’s name is the only thing that comes out, a plea in his name.

“Oh, no, Dream,” Wilbur says softly as he presses down with one hand, another hand searching through his bag for the bandages that he _knows_ he has. Finally, a moment later, he grasps onto them, and he pulls them out as fast as he can, dropping them onto the ground. His hand pulls at the end, pulling it off, and he wraps as fast he can, desperately hoping he isn’t working too late.

“No, stop,” Dream nearly moans in pain, shoving at Wilbur’s hands, trying to stop him, but Wilbur _can’t_ stop. “Wilbur, I’m going to die no matter what you do, stop, _please_.”

Wilbur’s hands still at that, and Dream takes the chance to shove him off, the bandages dropping from his hand and into the grass. It’s weak, but it’s enough, and the blood soaks the grass as Wilbur watches, the blood smeared on his fingers and dripping from his palm.

As Wilbur stays there (in shock? Confusion? He doesn’t know) and curses out the gods above, Dreams eyes close and his hands drop, and Wilbur finally looks back a moment later, looking at Dream. And as Wilbur watches, Dream dies.

“No, Dream, no,” He scrambles over, kneeling beside the blonde’s body, a hand moving to rest on Dream's face while the other moves to grab his wrist, hand finding where the pulse should be easily. But there isn’t one, not this time, and his face slowly crumbles as his hand moves up to Dream’s face, both hands clutching his face as he crumbles. “No, Dream, please, _please_ , you can’t be dead, please, you _can’t_. You bastard.”

His words are empty, and as he cries over Dream in the blood-stained grass, he can’t help but think that he’s the reason that Dream is dead. He can’t even blame it on anyone else, because it was his sword that pierced the man, it was his hand that held the sword, and it was his mind that made the decision.

Wilbur killed Dream, and he’s never getting him back.

**Author's Note:**

> hello come follow me on tumblr @thedreamsteam im vv sexey and deserve follows /j
> 
> am sexey tho and i post so much writing shit there i am. hhhh


End file.
